the feeling that we're meeting for the first time
by morallyambiguous
Summary: Five lives Hermione never lived, and the one that she did.


**Title:** we just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time  
><strong>Category: <strong>Harry Potter, Supernatural, Death Note, Batman & Robin, Yu-Gi-Oh!, X-Men: Evolution  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Hermione Granger, Sam & Dean Winchester, L Lawliet, Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Tim Drake, Mokuba Kaiba, Logan, Professor X  
><strong>Words:<strong> 2,438  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Crossover, General  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Five lives Hermione never lived, and the one that she did.

**a/n: **Also known as I suck at perspectives.

* * *

><p><em>i.<em> Despite herself, Hermione wants to cry. At the end of the day, at the end of every battle, at the end of every single fucking fight, they had still lost the war.

Instead of being hailed as a hero, Harry is called the next Dark Lord. Ron is killed in the raid that the Ministry ordered so they could capture the "Dark Lord To Be". And for the first time in her life, the ever-responsible Hermione Granger runs away from her problems.

She seeks asylum in America and three weeks later the entirety of the Potter vault is given to one Hermione Granger.

Her first flat is open and airy and in the daytime not one area can shy away from the warm California sun. She takes up hobbies in the women's self-defense classes the dojo down the street offers and studying the baser magics (hoodoo, voodoo, and wicca).

They help when she kills the first hit-wizard they send after her. If it weren't for the fact that she recognized Yaxley, she probably would've felt sorry. As it is though, she doesn't feel much of anything anymore.

Three more cities and four more bodies later she buys a car, strong, vaguely feminine and with a trunk she could probably fit a body in.

(She doesn't think about it directly, but her trunk is never used to hold her belongings and instead remains empty.)

The road is open and vast, it gives her plenty of time to reflect.

She really doesn't want to reflect.

So she buys hundreds of book on every subject that they never covered at Hogwarts. A charm reads the books to her while she drives. The topics are varied, mind magics, elemental magics, healing, demonology, and on one memorable occasion, spells only to be used to embarrass or otherwise humiliate your enemies.

Her car begs for mercy near a bar in Nebraska (which is understandable as she'd been driving for something like a week-and-a-half straight). There she hears tales (whispered ones because you never knew what kind of people were around) of demons and spirits and vampires and fairies.

The Gryffindor in her raises its head and lets lose a feeble mewl that slows grows into a thundering roar. The Slytherin in her tries to figure out how to get supplies and set herself up among these Hunters. The Hufflepuff in her cries out at the deaths of innocent, unaware people. And the Ravenclaw in her sets up a training schedule.

Three months late after her first hunt, Hermione wonders if it was really Harry with the saving people thing.

Nine months later, working on a case with two brothers, Sam and Dean, she decides she it doesn't really matter anymore.

_ii._ Hermione Granger is by no means stupid. Anyone who's ever met her can testify to that. Often described as "wicked smart" by one of her friends she knows that she's smart. She wasn't egotistical enough to call herself a "genius" though. Her memory was good, and she, unlike most wizards, had more than an ounce of common sense, but most of her knowledge comes from good, old-fashioned, hard work.

When the killings starts she's too caught up in fighting a war that she'd practically grown up training for to pay too much attention.

For months afterwards she locks herself in Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and ignores the world outside their home. She doesn't know that the killer's been given a name (Kira) and that he's easily the most prolific serial killer to ever grace the face of the planet.

Six months after the killing starts (and five months after the war ends) Kingsley Shacklebolt is knocking at the door for Hermione Granger, not Harry Potter. Apparently they need The-Girl-Who-Studied to help save the world again.

They take her to Japan and with a couple of translation spells and a new name they leave her with a bunch of men who introduce themselves as the Anti-Kira Taskforce.

("Hello, my name is Emma Watson."

"Light, Yagami Light, and him over there? He's Ryuuzaki.")

Ryuuzaki is everything she should, and probably would (were he anyone else) dislike in a person. But his wickedly smart and incredibly dry brand of humor appealed to her and they got along beautifully.

Misa and Matsuda both remind her of over-eager puppies. They tend to grate on her nerves after a while, but most of the time she enjoys their company.

She never does quite like Light. He's almost too perfect to be true, and on the very rare occasions when they're alone together he seems to be trying to coerce her into something.

Later, as she watches L's body fall with a mixture of horror and something that's not quite shock, she thinks she has an idea of what exactly he was trying to coerce her into.

_iii._ Thirteen year-old Hermione is not happy at all. While she had expected her parents to react to the possibility of a mass murderer targeting her school and best friend, and by extension her, she did not expect this.

Gotham is a good place for a magical school. (If only for the fact that it's Gotham and no one questions the crazy, deranged shit that goes on there anymore.)

Still, Gotham's dangerous for everyone, even witches. So her mother begins giving Hermione self-defense lessons.

(They don't talk about it often, but after a classified mission for MI6 when Helen was 20, she was lost at sea. She stayed lost for five years.

Shortly after she returned she met a man volunteering in Africa. When they came back they married and started a soon-to-be-successful dental practice)

Her mother trained her in hand-to-hand and while Hermione had passable hand-to-hand skills she never quite took to them like she did weapons. And Helen trained her daughter in all sorts of weapons, bows, swords, and for a week or two before school started, neko-te. And her father dutifully took her out every Saturday morning so she knew how to shoot a gun (he took her out for ice cream and a book afterwards too, but that's beside the point).

To be completely honest though, Hermione's favorite are the staffs. They're elegant and less likely than swords to draw blood, but still effective. They're lighter too. So her mother makes her carry two eskrima with her wherever she went, hidden either in the small of her back or in holsters on her thighs.

They don't live too far from her school, about two-and-a-half blocks, so she faces little to no trouble walking home.

Well, except for that night.

It was only six but winter was just around the corner. The night had snuck up on her while she'd been studying in her new school's library.

She didn't think much of it until she heard footsteps behind her. She cursed silently before looking for a place where her kicking the ever-living shit out of her little follower wouldn't be noticed. She spotted an alley up ahead (another things about Gotham, what was with all the alleys?) and ducks into it. Her stalker follows. Her hands hover over her eskrima, but she doesn't pull them out (and now she's really glad that her mother pushed for them despite her whinging) and she keeps them there as she turns around to face her stalker.

From what she can tell he isn't that much older than she is, and he smells like a brothel (not that she's ever actually been in a brothel, but she has an idea). He's got a knife in his hand and he's trying to loom ominously over her (she saw a basilisk last year, so she's not really intimidated). Suddenly he grabs her arm in a way she's sure will bruise later.

"I'll give you five seconds to turn around and leave me alone."

He sneers and opens his mouth to talk, but a kick to the back of his head stops him.

Grinning cheerfully at her is a boy her age in bright colors. She stares. Unimpressed despite his reputation.

"I was under the impression that Robin didn't wear pants." She remarks dryly.

Robin's face falls and she feels a little bad about the remark.

"I'm sorry, thank you for the assistance." She smiles awkwardly and he smiles brightly in return before schooling his expression of nonchalance.

"Do you live nearby?"

She nods.

He blushes lightly. "I should, um, escort you home, that is if you don't mind?" His voice trails off, unsure.

She nods again, legs taking both of them to the front door of her new house.

She fidgets awkwardly, well aware of his eyes on her face, before damning it all to hell. She kisses him on the cheek, before running inside.

The door shuts in his face and Robin blushes and holds his hand to his cheek.

"Kon's never going to believe this."

_iv._ When her annoying little cousin had introduced the game to her she was sure that she was going to hate it. An admittedly logical conclusion considering the fact that even at her best Rebecca was an uppity little brat.

But she finds herself captivated by Duel Monsters. The complex thought that goes into building a single deck astounds her, and her active mind latches on to the literally thousands of different card combinations there are. It also gave a game to play besides chess (for which she's glad, chess never appealed to her as much as it did to her other friends).

Her parents were glad that she had taken interest in something muggle. And with her newfound love for Duel Monsters comes her introduction to the internet, where she quickly finds a local Duel Monsters tournament and signs up.

The tournament was fun, if a little lacking in competition. She was used to dueling and even then winning only by a hairs breath against her cousin.

She won the tournament for her city, and was given the option to move up to the Nationals.

She went, and then the game truly came to life. Her deck was strong, but it was also magic-based and that came with disadvantages. As the Nationals came to a close she was fighting for every battle that she won. She quickly became good at thinking on her feet and because of that she won.

Then an invitation came in the mail for a competition being held in Japan. Ron owled her, inviting her to the Quidditch World Cup. She had to decline though. She was going to Japan.

She stopped at Diagon Alley, going into the oddities shop she'd explored when she had first come to Diagon Alley.

Her memory is damn near perfect so she finds what she's looking for almost immediately. She leaves the shop a couple sickles short and with a bag of language lozenges. (It rankles at her pride to take the easy way out of learning these languages (Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Taiwanese, and Tagalog) but she'll make it up by reading as much of those languages as she can get her hands on.)

On the plane ride she eats the Japanese lozenge, sleeping of the minor headache that came from essentially downloading an entire new language into her brain.

She stops off her plane and there's a cab waiting to take her to her hotel.

The day of the tournament doesn't come soon enough and she jumps into her duels with a passion that had here forth only been unleashed while she was studying. She makes it to the semi-finals (after a very close win against her cousin who unknown to her, was the North American Duel Monsters Champion). Around then though, things get shot to hell.

Funny how the articles she had read hadn't mentioned a lot of duelers getting kidnapped during tournaments.

Then, when they throw a little (admittedly androgynous) boy into captivity with her, she pulls out her wand and unleashes a kind of hell much more potent than the punch she'd given Malfoy earlier in the year.

_v._ According to Professor X magic and mutations are two entirely different things.

She hadn't known she even had any sort of special ability until well into her fifth year. It wasn't a very noticeable ability to her, it was only something she had used unconsciously.

Her friends had often commented on her ability to do a week's worth of research in a couple of hours. It wasn't very noticeable, she often had a tendency to lose track of time while researching.

When she leaves Hogwarts at the end of her fifth year, with her chest still aching and Sirius's death still on her mind.

What she's not expecting when she gets home is an old man talking about her "ability", no, her "mutation". Apparently she can manipulate time around her.

(Personally, she blames her messing with the Time-Turner.)

Soon after she's shipped off to America without so much as a by-your-leave.

The mansion is beautiful. Not quite as striking or as impressive as Hogwarts but beautiful none-the-less. She gets her own room (all the other girls already share their rooms) and begins practicing her gift without abandon. (Her ability will be useful in the coming war, and the sooner she gets control of her powers, the sooner she can go out and fight.)

Using her (very basic) occlumency she keeps the Professor from finding out about what she is or where's she's from.

(She doesn't think that the Professor will shun her, but she also doesn't think that he'd approve of her going off to fight in war.)

She doesn't connect much with the other children. They all seem so happy and carefree, and she doesn't have time for that right now.

The only one who seems to understand in Logan. She knows that the Professor sends him to stop her when she's training too hard. She never tells the Professor that Logan just switches her training to physical (enemies aren't going to stop shooting because you dropped your wand) until she'd too tired to walk.

She like Logan, that's why it kills her when she had to stop the flow of time around him so she can take an international portkey back to England so she can help Harry.

_vi._ The Time Room in the Department of Mysteries is truly beautiful.

Unfortunately she can't appreciate it because a misfired curse destroys hundreds of delicate little Time-Turners.

Later she'll think of the implications, of the thousands of universes that won't exist because someone didn't use a Time-Turner at the right moment.

'_It's too bad.'_ She thinks.

'_It really is too bad.'_


End file.
